lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Snitch
| image = snit1.jpg | imagecaption = Snitch at the 100 Rads Bar | rank = Experienced | reputation = Good | affiliation = Loners | equipment = He is a trader of information. | status = Alive }} Snitch is an experienced Loner, who appears in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha and S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl. Overview * He is known throughout the Zone and the underground market for being very reliable when it comes to information. Strelok can also buy information from him until the Mercenaries attack the Duty HQ in Rostok, whereupon he is never seen again. Appearances Lost Alpha * He is a dealer of info (but his prices are high). Information given in the Lost Alpha: * 1: 500 rubles: ** "Awhile ago, a group of stalkers attempted to reach the center of the Zone, right through the Brain Scorcher. As you must know, the path to Pripyat and beyond is covered with deadly psy-emissions that makes your brain boil, turning humans into soulless beasts. However, it is said that the group marched on and disappeared. Hearsay among expert stalker is that members of the group returned, but no one really knows how they did. No one really knows if this even happened, though it makes you wonder...". * 2: 1000 rubles: ** "You know the bandit base in Dark Valley? They keep all their stuff in the underground storage, though it is heavily guarded. If someone is crazy enough to rob them, then he could sell their supplies to Barkeep and get some good money out of it". * 3: 1500 rubles: ** "Scientists in Yantar always need body parts of mutants for their experiments. They pay with hard cash and they've got plenty of it, so you can bring in as much as you want. They also seek out willing stalkers for field experiments with animals and anomalies. Their assistants get to access their advanced eco suits. Quite useful to survive heavily radiated areas and deadly anomalies, even psy-emissions fields. It could be useful in places such as the Radar, Lost Factory or beyond that. Don't go thinking it makes you immune to the scorcher though...." * 4: 2000 rubles: ** "There's a place called Countryside past Radar. It's rumoured that there is a stash there that is beyond what anyone could imagine. Apparently it requires a leap of faith, whatever that means. They say you can find it on the "W.C. island" and you'll know when you see it... It is also rumoured that a map to this "wonder stash" is hidden in the forest somewhere in a humongous anomaly formation". ** (Gives the player Eye of the storm stash coordinates) * 5: 1000 rubles: ** "I've heard there is something hidden in a code locked place that could be of huge value put in the right hands. Rumour is that the code to the door was written down on a piece of paper and torn in half. Apparently there is some loner mad scientist in the countryside who has one half. Not sure how true is is". ** (Gives the player the option to resolve the Code-door Riddle. See Trivia note below.)) S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl * Similar role, except that the information that can be purchased from him is different. Trivia The Code-door Riddle components supplied by Snitch and Geoff Henderson are the two halves of the triggering mechanism enabling the riddle itself. * The left portion of the door code is supplied by Hermit after completion of the Find another way into the underground. quest. * At this point the source of the right portion of the door code is unknown. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Loner Characters